Saints Row V Raven and Johnny
by rosesteelegrey89
Summary: After killing Zinkah the Boss must figure out what the next plan is for the Saints. Will Raven and Johnny finally be together after the decision is made? Disclaimer I do not own any these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Boss stared out into the endless space thinking over the gangs next move after killing Zinyak and taking over his empire. She was not only the leader of the third street saints, but leader of the Zin empire. Zinjan Zinkahs man slave told us that time travel was possible, but the question was what point in time should they go back. Before Johnny was taken , before Zinkah envaded earth. The boss's thinking was interrupted by Johnny " boss your thinking to hard" what the fuck you mean I'm thinking to hard I have to figure out what are next move is we can't stay on the ship the boss said. The earth has been blown to hell. To tell you the truth Johnny I'm fucking home sick. "So am I" Johnny says, being stuck in a simualtion watching. Aisha die over and over again makes you appreicate home and the people around you even more he said. I know how you feel Johnny knowing the one you love is gone and never coming back is does something to. The boss looks away not wanting Johnny to see the expression on her face. But Johnny already knew he knew how the boss felt about him but they decide that. Being together was to dangerous for the both of them. Raven he called "what Johnny " she said not turning around still hiding her face. I still love you even after all of this I think even more now. Raven turned around looking at Johnny but before she could tell him she loved him too Pierce intruded "Boss kinzie what's you. "Of course she does" the boos said while shacking her head. Before leaving out if the room she turned to Johnny and said Right back at you. Then she left the room. Pierce looked on in confusion, What was that all about he said. Johnny walked away without saying a word. his mind was somewhere else or rather on someone else. Johnny had loved the boss for so long. Even when he was with Aisha his. Feelings for the boss was strong He didn't really realize how strong. Until she showed up at courthouse to save him. She was a sight for. Sore eyes that day. Even through he went home to Aisha his. Heart. Was with the. Boss. Johnny believed that Aisha knew he had feelings for the boss he could see it is in her face sometimes. When him and the boss was together, but he would never leave Aisha he knew it, she knew it and the boss knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Boss walked to the upper deck to talk to Kinze. The Boss was so deep in throught that the Boss didn't hear Shaundi calling her. " Boss, Boss Boss RAVEN! Shaundi said. "Ahhh did you say something Shaundi". "HELL YEA Boss' Shaundi said. Whats going on with you boss where your head at. "Alot of places Shaundi I need to figure out what the gangs next move is and some other things thats been going on that I need to figure out sooner rather then later" the boss said. " Anything I can help you out with" Shaundi said. the boos shook her head and walked away. "Kinzie" the Boss yelled. " I'm over here. You wanted to talk to me Kinzie. "yea Boss I did" Kinzie said. "what did you want to talk about" the boss said seating down." Well I have been thinking of us going back in time to start over" Kinizie said "I have been thinking the samething, but I dont know at which point, Alot has happened with the Saints that's a hard question to answer" the boss said. Then Kinzie asked a bomb shell of a question." Whats the one thing that you regret since you became a Saint?". That question was easy it was loseing Carlos even though he wasn't in the saints for long he made a big impression on the boss and she took it hard when he died. The only person that knew how bad was Johnny he was there through the crying, killing , the drugs and even the strip club incident. The boss could only shake her head at the memory. " If we go back to that time we will be starting over from the begining, right after i woke up from my coma" the boss said. That means we all won't be togther, know each other, be in different places. the only ones that will be togther are me, Johnny, Shaundi, Pierce. "Exactly" Kinzie said the boss had a confused look on her face. So Kinzie explained. Going back during that time we already know whats going to happen we wil be able to face the challenge head on wipe the other gangs with no problem. We will be more powerful, stronger and we will rise faster and we will still have the Zin empire a our disposal. The boss had to admit that Kinzie plan was great, but the boss had her doubts. " 1 how are we going to manage that is theirs going to be two of us. 2 how are we going to time travel with the whole Zin Empire". the boss said. " one there won't be two of us because we will be replacing our past selves we will still have all our memories and two i havent figured that part out yet give me sometime" Kinzie said. keep me posted okay Kinzie. "will do boss" Kinzie said. The boss walked down to the commen room still thinking if they did go back to that time Aisha will still be alive and her and Johnny will be together again. Back then it was easy cause she knew where Johnny heart was it was with Aisha, but know she couldnt watch the man she loved with another women. Johnny walked behind Raven putting his arms around her he needed to touch her, hold her. Even in deep throught Raven knew when Johnny was near she could feel it in her bones. " what are we going to do Johnny where going back to when I woke up from my coma" Raven said. " I'll still love you" Johnny said. " But we wont be togther you will be with Aisha and i will have to look on and hide my feeling even more then i have to now. Johnny turned Raven around and said " we will be together i promise" and kissed her like he has never kissed anyone before.


	3. Chapter 3

what the hell Johnny, the boss said. what...what I do Johnny said smiling. Somebody could have saw us. Nobody would have saw, the gangs not around their off doing there own thing. and plus I really needed to hold you and kiss you, we haven't been close to each other like this in a while Johnny Said. I know Johnny I have missed being close to im scared Johnny there is nothing to be scared about as long as were together and have guns and knives we will be fine... I promise Raven Gat. DONT CALL ME THAT! I'm never marrying you Raven said. yes you are as soon as we get back to normal... people trying to kill us left and right, shit blowing up, crashing helicopter in to buildings Raven said ...normal Johnny said I guess were going back to the past Raven said. Yea...back to where all the bullshit started Johnny said. It started way before then Raven said. Lets go tell the gang, but before we do that there is one more thing i want to do Raven what is that my Angel of Death Johnny said kiss you She said and she did just that. Not paying attention to their surrendering they did not notice the gang watching them. I wish they just be together already, they clearly love each other Shaundi Said. Because it's dangerous Playa if any revival gang found out about their relationship they become each others weaknesses just like Aisha was to Johnny King said. Everyone just nodded their heads. We better go before they see us and kill us all Matt said. while everyone disburse Raven and Johnny came to their senses and broke apart fixing themselves. I'm going to kill them Johnny said. well at least they did not interrupt us, then I would had to kill them Raven said. Oh God I love you so much Johnny said trying to get another kiss. No keep your distance we don't need them seeing anything else. Raven said. Fucken right...this body is mine Johnny said with a 't flatter your fucking self Raven said with a eye roll. Johnny just smiled fixed his sunglasses squared his shoulders and walked out the commen room towards the bridge. Lets gets this show on the road Raven said out loud. Also making her way to the bridge. As she reach the bridge everyone turned to her as she spoke where leaving tomorrow for the past everyone needs to prepare and remember what we were doing then and this is important we cannot under any circumstances tell anyone we are from the future is this understood? Everyone nodded. Kinzie started speaking to tell everyone the plan. We will meet up two days after we wake up in the past Kinzie said Why so long Shaundi asked. Because the boss has to wake up from her coma, escape jail and rescue Johnny Kinzie right... I forgot about that Shaundi said. Well since everyone knows the plans we better get a good night sleep we have a long day tomorrow. Everyone agreed and went off in their own directions. The Boss went to her room to finally lay down and get some sleep, when she finally closed her eyes someone knocked on her door. She groan and rolled her eyes. It better be important or im going to kill you she said opening the door.I thought you loved me why would you kill me before you have my crazy babies. Johnny said closing Ravens door. What do you want Johnny? Ravem asked. To spend are last night in the time, on the ship, in these space suits, in these cabins with youHe said stopping in front of her. Always the sweet talker aren't you Raven saud stepping closer. Yes I am that why you love me Johnny said steeping even closer to her. Then come show me how much you love me Raven said.


	4. Chapter 4

After there passoniate love making, Johnny held Raven in his arms as she fell asleep. Johnny had to much on his mind to drift off to sleep, The only thing that keep replaying in his mind is that Ish will be alive and they will together again. He loved Ish but he loved Raven more how long would they have to put on a show before they can be together. He really did want to build a life and family with Raven, he never wanted that with Ish. He felt even better about it when Ish didnt want that either with him. He could only focus on killing anything that got in his way. He would feel guilt when he throught about Aisha death because he was glad that she was gone because he could finally express his feeling for Raven. They had been growing for a long time even before Aisha death. how was he going to cope with having Ish around and not love her anymore. Kinize said that we will be in our past body but our minds will still be the same as now. He had to make up a plan he wanted to be with Raven but not at the cost of Ish loseing her life again. After thinking for another hour he drifted off to sleep unable to think of a plan. For the first time in Saint Row history the gang was up bright in early. I think this is the first time iI have ever seen your face before noon Pierce said to Shaundi. Whats that suppose to mean Shaundi said giving pierce a deadly glare. nothing just saying that all pierce said backing away. that what I throught Shaundi said. Is everyone ready to gp the boss said standing up looking at her gang her family. Yes everybody said in unison. Then lets go the boss said. everybody headed to Zinyak's ship for the trip into the. Remember we meet up in two days at the old mission house Kinze said. Right everybody said in unsion. Everybody got into the pod and said their final goodbyes for now. Johnny and Raven kept eye contact the entire time. I see you in a little bit don't forget your gun when you to court Johnny said. Then there was a bright flash of light. Raven woke up to bight light and doctors around her. I cant believe she's awake after being blow up one of the doctors said. Call the warden he's going to want to her this . Psst Psst Psst what Raven said. Knowing Exactly who is was and she cou;dn't wait to see his face. You the leader of the Saints right He said. Hi im Carlos.


End file.
